A Bene Placito
by Panda Gravy
Summary: "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along, James..." James smirked a bit and held his hand down to Logan, helping to tug him up. "Well... You could find a way to thank me, you know." NC-17. Jagan.


**A Bene Placito**

**a/n: I've had this idea bouncing around since BT Move (because if you know me, you know that I'm not a big fan of the "Logan is a victim" theory and that he deserves every bit of aggression he gets) and I woke up this morning bit with the bug to write it. So to everyone waiting on the next chapter of Sunshine... think of this as my warm-up to work on that! Enjoy and please, please, please review! Particularly if you favorite it! I like to know why!**

**PS: I apologize if the Latin is inaccurate. I do not speak Latin. And I couldn't go back and watch BT Move to listen to what exactly Logan said. Whoops.**

**...**

"Aw, come on, guys, can't we just talk this out?" Logan pleaded hopelessly with the twelve thick-skulled, thick-armed, and truly frightening teenage boys he was faced with. One had him pinned to the lockers by his shirt, another was readying his fist in his hand, and the other ten looked like they were lining up to take their turns.

The wrestling team captain, a ridiculous monster of a senior that people called "Bruno"—absurd, Logan thought—shook Logan against the locker, causing him to bump his head a bit. Rattling echoed in the locker room as Logan wondered if his family had a lawyer on hand, just in case this didn't go as well as he was hoping. "We done enough talking, nerd," Bruno taunted, and Logan couldn't help but sigh at the clichéty of his bully-talk. "What was that he called us, Harry?"

Harry, punching one hand into another repeatedly, replied in a dull voice, "Sounded like he called us gay, Bruno."

Logan didn't know what made him want to laugh more. The irony of that statement or the absurdity of Bruno and Harry, a duo who Logan could easily see in pinstripe suits on a Bugs Bunny cartoon. "Ingens laevus fatuis," Logan reiterated helpfully for them, making sure to hit ever consonant with emphasis. Bruno was grateful enough to shake him again.

"There it is again, Harry! Why don't you show him how to say 'Shut the hell up,' in fist."

Logan took the time to roll his eyes before closing them and wincing, preparing himself for the blow to the face from Harry's knuckles, surely hardened further by all that smacking into his palm. Seriously, what did that do? Was his fist like a pool cue needing to be chalked before going in to play?_ Come on, now_, Logan thought. _This is so stupid._

"Hey!" a voice rang out over the wrestling team, and Logan opened his eyes in time to see all their heads turn at once. A tall, leanly muscular figure stood at the corner of a row of lockers, staring expectantly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"James..." Logan breathed, part relief, part astonishment. Astonishment because he wanted to know how James managed to get the crappy locker room lights to illuminate him from behind like that.

James strolled casually around the group of boys, all smooth and intimidating, like a bright, confident savior here to scoop Logan up and rescue him. Logan tried not to think about how silly this looked.

"You guys sure you want to pummel my best friend like that?" James asked, voice sounding somewhat threatening. Logan raised his eyebrows, already a little impressed with the show. "You know my mom sells cosmetics to... all your moms, right? And the stuff they tell her... You'd be amazed."

He stopped strolling to stand next to Logan at the lockers where Bruno was still holding him. When no one spoke, James shrugged and said, "Mike, your mom is totally cheating on your dad. With the plumber. Gross. She doesn't even have standards. And Dylan, you're failing freshman English. A fourth time. Oh, and Bruno..." James pocketed his hands, rocking on his heels with a malicious smile as he stared down the wrestling team captain. "Or should I say Bernard? You seem to have a nocturnal bladder problem." James rose up on his toes, addressing the rest of the group as he clarified, "That means he still wets the bed."

The locker room was silent and Logan tried not to smile proudly (and thankfully) at James, but his smirk was hard to miss. He knew it would pay off to teach James the meaning of blackmail. Finally, with a beet-red face, Bruno let go of Logan's shirt roughly, and turned to his team. After a moment of awkward silence, he just shouted "Well! Move!" and in seconds, the locker room was empty save for Logan and James.

Logan took a breath, bracing himself for the rest of this, embarrassing as it was. He didn't particularly like needing to be rescued, but, well, he wasn't quite big and his small stature and smart mouth got him into trouble with bigger athletes more often than he'd ever like to admit. Which he didn't really understand, because so many of them were failing their classes and could benefit from being nice to him,but whatever, they chose to be that way. It wasn't his fault he was smarter than them and liked to prove it in Latin.

"Thanks, buddy," he told James, kneeling down to gather his stuff back into his bookbag that had been thrown to the ground in the altercation. "I really owe you."

James gave a hum of acknowledgment, walking slowly to stand over Logan as he sat back on his haunches with his bag in one hand. He lifted his eyes slowly, finding himself in a bit of a compromising position with James' crotch. He cleared his throat a bit, but didn't make much of an effort to move, just looked a bit to the side.

"Maybe you shouldn't poke the bears next time," James commented, stepping a little closer to Logan and making him purse his lips.

"They deserve it," Logan replied immediately, looking toward the locker room door where the wrestlers had exited. Hockey and wrestling had both just finished their practices and had been sharing the locker room when Logan had decided it was a good time to make some off-hand comments in Latin about the wrestling team's level of intelligence. Which were completely accurate, if you asked him.

But he licked his lips now anyway and lifted just his eyes up to James, put on a sort of light voice and said, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along, James..."

James smirked a bit and held his hand down to Logan, helping to tug him up. "Well..." he said, voice low and gaze hovering down somewhere between their bodies. "You could find a way to thank me, you know."

Logan had to fight hard to keep the smile from growing on his lips. James sure liked his drama. Luckily, the locker room was deserted and no one would be coming in for the rest of the evening. Even the janitors had already hit it up and locked the doors from the outside. Logan gave his lips a quick lick before James connected their mouths, softly at first, then a little more forcefully, his tongue shoving past Logan's lips for a moment. Logan forced a gasp, but James grabbed him hard behind the neck and at his hip, and Logan's bookbag fell out of his hand, hitting the ground and sending his books sliding out once more.

James squeezed, fingers digging in against Logan's bony hip, and Logan finally responded, sliding his tongue into James' mouth and drawing it slowly along James'. Both his hands planted on James' abs, feeling the solidness there before they moved upward, across his chest and grasped onto his shirt there. James tilted Logan's head back a bit to get a better angle, hand moving from his hip to instead wrap around his waist and held him tight to his body.

The kiss carried on like that, each one of them grabbing at the other periodically, gasping for breath when they could get it, tongues fighting for dominance because both refused to submit, until James pulled back for just a second, and breathed the word, "Blowjob?" Then reconnected their mouths immediately, sucking up Logan's small noise that was probably meant to be an "Excuse me?"

Logan placed his hands firmly at James' collarbone and separated them enough to actually say, a little nervously, "James, what?"

James just arched an eyebrow high and expectantly. "That's how you can thank me. A blowjob." Since Logan was apparently too distracted to kiss back anymore, James dove in on his neck, licking and sucking lightly just below his ear and successfully eliciting a soft, "Ah..." sound.

Logan dissolved a little, letting James support him with the arm around his waist, his eyes shuddering closed for just a few seconds. His breath came labored and dizzy for a few seconds until he just nodded, saying, "Okay... okay."

James reacted immediately, pulling off of Logan's neck and before Logan could even get on his knees, James' belt and fly were undone and his jeans were shoved halfway down his thighs. Logan didn't know to be offended or flattered, but he held on to James' hips for balance as he lowered himself onto his knees, licking his lips, wetting them. He examined the bulge before him, held back by a thin layer of fabric, and how did Logan not notice that while they were making out? Not like James was hiding it at all.

James ran his fingers through Logan's hair, his other hand hooking a thumb in the elastic of his underwear, pushing it down at one hip, then the other, inch at a time until Logan was staring right at James' exposed dick, wet on the end with precum. He bounced his eyebrows up at James a moment, met with hopeful eyes, then took the base in his hand, giving a couple dry strokes along his shaft before his lips found the tip. James hummed his approval immediately and Logan took his cues from there.

The end of James' dick was smooth and slipped easily between Logan's lips, his tongue poking at the slit immediately and continuing on to roll along the underside as he took a little more in. It was slow going and Logan could tell James was turning to putty from the way his breathing changed and he tried to trap his moans behind his lips. Logan stretched his jaw, opening his mouth as far as possible to suck James in deeply, then slid his lips back off end again.

Logan took a second to risk a glance up, taking over with his hand long enough for him to take in James' expression, lips slack, eyes closed, clearly enjoying the experience. _You better enjoy it..._ Logan thought for a second, shaking his head before he went back down, slowly taking James into his mouth and then working up a steady rhythm, bobbing his head forward and back, loosening his throat to get his lips right down at the base of James' shaft. He had to hold both hands at James' hips to keep him from deciding Logan was a porn star and start fucking his mouth, and thankfully he seemed to understand and didn't try and pull Logan's hair or anything, either.

Logan changed his rhythm up a bit, slowing to suck at the head, drawing circles with tongue and pressing around places. He was satisfied by James' moans, the way his knees buckled a little, how Logan could feel his hips tense under his hands. Logan turned his head to mouth wetly along the length of James' dick, all the way to his base and back and then repeated the motion along the other side. He ran his tongue on the end, dipping an inch or so into his mouth like a tease before retreating again and just dragging his tongue along the underside a few times.

"Fuck, Logan, that's not nice..." James whined, and it was clear what he really wanted more of. Logan smiled proudly for being able to get James this desperate and came back to the end of his dick, sucking down his length again. He started playing every card he could, moving his head a little faster, only slightly worried for the safety of his neck, and holding not-too-tightly at the base of James' shaft.

It wasn't long before Logan heard his name being whined repeatedly and pulled off just in time. With only a stroke or two of his hand, James was coming with barely any warning on Logan's cheeks and mouth, chin and neck. Logan closed his eyes quickly, hand stilling immediately more out of surprise than anything and held still a moment. Only when he felt he wasn't going to get anything in his eyes did he open them tentatively, feeling a little disgust at the way the eyelashes on his left eye stuck together. "Dammit, James..." he hissed, licking his lips and grabbing for James' arm to help him up.

James only sighed a, "Sorry..." and guided Logan over to the sinks across from the bathroom stalls and showers. It wasn't at all that Logan didn't care for the taste, he just didn't like to be choked, which was why he'd pulled off, but James usually gave him more warning than that.

When Logan had washed all the semen off his face and the couple droplets that had found their way on his shirt, he glared at James in the mirror behind him as he finished buckling his belt. "Never again," Logan bit, tearing off a couple paper towels to dry his face. "I am never again calling the whole wrestling team names just so you can swoop in and get off on being heroic. The deal was handjob, not facial, _James_,"

James slumped dramatically, whining, "I'm sorry, okay? It just got really hot..." He came up behind Logan, sneaking his arms around his waist and nuzzling against the side of his head. "_You_ got really hot..."

Logan rolled his eyes, muttering, "Oh, geez," and tossed away the paper towels.

...but James was cute. Logan sighed and turned around in James' arms to peck him on the cheek, then wiggled free to go get his books up from off the floor again. "You can just find a way to thank me for helping with your homework later," he said, sure to give his hips a bit of a swing as he walked away.


End file.
